Say You'll Stay
by falling.up12
Summary: He didn't blush over simple brushes against the skin, or a compliment, because that happened all the time, with strangers, might I add. He wasn't the kind of guy to think about one girl all day and all night. No, Austin Moon did not get crushes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n okay, I was listening to R5 today while watching Austin & Ally and I got this idea. This story was inspired by the song "Say You'll Stay" by R5. Btw, have any of you seen R5 tv on youtube? Ross, Rydel and Ratliff are hilarious. Okay, so since my other story 'Auslly' is coming to an end, now I'm starting this one. ^_^ This one's different from the other stories I write, it's not in anybody's pov.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, those rights go to Disney. I don't own 'Say You'll stay'. Those rights go to R5. ^_^**

This story starts out the same way all of them do, with Ally at the counter of Sonic Boom serving customers and writing in her book, Trish announcing her arrival with the proud introduction of her new job, Dez filming Austin with his cell phone, and Austin playing the drums, although he was fully aware of the 'Please do not play the drums' sign.

"Austin!" Ally yelled, failing at getting the blonde's attention.

She paused for a moment.

"Austin!" She yelled, this time a little louder.

He continued playing.

She walked over, carefully stood behind Dez, and whistled in brown eyed boy's ear. Just like the first time they met. He paused to look up at Ally, who had her hands on her hips.

"Hey Ally!" He smiled, as if he didn't know why she was there. He did, though. Trust me.

"How many times have I told you not to play the instruments?" She scolded.

Flashbacks of the many times Ally had told him not to play the instruments in the store swam through his mind. That was a lot of flashbacks, just so you know.

The bleach blonde boy shrugged. He couldn't count that high, anyone else, maybe, but not Austin.

"Well, you can add this time to your long list." Ally said, although it was meant to sound cold-hearted, she had an unintended smile on her face. She always smiled around him, even when she was so very annoyed at him. She just couldn't help it.

She walked back to behind the counter to serve a customer who was looking for violins.

_Seriously? They're right there in front of the door. How could you not have seen them? They're in bright colors, too. _Ally thought.

Honestly, there are some people that don't pay attention to _anything_.

"So, Ally, do you have any plans later?" Trish asked.

"Actually, I do. With Dallas." Ally smiled proudly, finally scoring what she thought was a date. Suddenly, Austin became very interested in their conversation.

"A date, huh?" Trish smiled.

"Yep! Oh no. I only have 4 hours to get ready," Ally panicked, as if four hours was not enough time.

"What am I going to wear? Or what if I run out of time to get ready? What if I'm late? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Ally started asking a million questions a minute. She was excited, anyone could tell, because Ally asks questions when she gets excited.

By now, Austin was standing next to Trish, watching Ally panic, and then daydream (out loud, might I add) about her date with Dallas, how perfect it was going to be, all the way down to every little detail of their wedding.

This, this annoyed Austin. He didn't like Ally "hanging out" with any other guy. (especially certain brown haired, kind eyed boy who was named after a city in Texas.) It's not like he had a crush or anything on Ally, no, that would be weird, not to mention stupid of him.

It would be a huge mistake if Austin Moon had a crush. Sure he had all the beautiful bottle blonde's ready to make out with him anytime, anywhere, but no, Austin Moon was not the kind of guy to get a crush.

He didn't blush over simple brushes against the skin, or a compliment, because that happened all the time, with strangers, might I add. No, Austin Moon wasn't the kind of guy to think about one girl all day and all night. He would not cry if a girl he had poured his heart into broke up with him, because if he had, in fact, poured his heart out to her, it was surely acting.

Austin Moon was not the kind of guy to get sweaty palms when he saw a pretty girl. He was not the kind of guy to lose his balance or get all clumsy when that pretty girl stood there, wondering what the heck he was doing. He was not the kind of guy to smile like a fool whenever he thought about or got a compliment from a pretty girl. He did not get butterflies, and he did _not _get nervous, especially around girls.

No, Austin Moon did not get crushes.

Sadly, Ally was quite the opposite.

"Ally!" Austin blurted out, before he could even think about what he was doing, or saying for this matter.

He had interrupted her from her daydream about her and Dallas' wedding, which he was glad he did. He did not like to imagine Ally getting married to anybody. He'd rather hang out with a lonely cat lady at age 40 than have to deal with her… dare he think it, husband.

"What?" Ally asked, quite annoyed. She had been cut off from explaining what their children would look like.

Oh, Austin hated that, with all of his heart. Ally on the other hand, was quite aggravated with the boy.

"You were daydreaming. Out loud." He said coldly. He didn't like cell phone accessory cart guy, whatever his name was.

Oh yeah, _named after a city in Texas. _Dallas.

"You don't really think you're gonna get _married _and have _kids _with this guy, are you?" He asked her. He didn't like this thought, not at all.

"Apparently, riding the dog like it's a small horse is frowned upon in this establishment!" Dez screamed out.

_What the heck?_ Was what everybody in the store was thinking. They all looked over at the carrot topped boy to see that he was talking to his phone. Well, probably to someone else on the other line, but into his phone. You know what I mean!

"Why don't you like the fact that I'm going out on a date?" Ally queried. Suddenly Austin felt something. Was it nervousness?

The answer to that question: No.

Was it jealousy?

The answer to that question: No.

Austin didn't get jealous, especially when it came to Ally. She was just a friend, just a songwriter, nothing more, nothing less.

He rubbed the back of his neck, some might say _nervously _if they didn't know the boy, but it definitely was not _nervously. _

At least that's what he thought.

He looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Haha, look at the time. I gotta go." He said as he scrambled out the door.

"What was that about?" Ally asked Trish.

"I don't know." Trish lied, completely. She smiled knowingly; Even she knew what was going on, even if Austin didn't.

**a/n haha. This was fun to write. ^_^ **

**Anyways, I highly recommend this story to all my readers who liked my first A&A story, "Auslly" **

**I won't be updating as fast anymore, I'm going back to school soon and will be LOADED with homework, especially projects, because I'm in advanced "project" classes. -.- I'll probably update twice every weekend, and maybe here and there during the week. **


	2. Rejection & acception

**a/n teehee. I'm writing this as I listen to the song "Say You'll Stay" by R5. Teehee. **

**I LOVE THAT SONG! . **

**Haha, I loved your reviews. **

**4everyoung – I'd say you think right. ^_^**

**Beheardbestrongbemarlie – I was actually going to work on one based off that song, sometime soon. Now that I've gotten a request, I'll get on it once this story is over :)**

**RossLynch23 – I love Austin & Ally, say you'll stay, and R5 too. Haha! I love anything to do with Ross Lynch too, you should see my friends, they're pulling their hair out because I talk about him so much. And I have seen the thriller one. xD and thanks! **

**Alright, on with the story!**

Austin spent that night thinking about all the possibilities that could actually happen on Ally's and Dallas' date.

_They could get married, and have kids. Specifically five kids, two girls, three boys. Their wedding would be in three years, Ally would be pregnant with their second child, walking down the aisle with her father in a beautiful white dress, to meet Dallas, who stood at the alter in a tuxedo, ready to kiss his soon-to-be wife, and mother of five kids._

Oh, these thoughts killed Austin. These were the daydreams Ally had been explaining earlier. He hadn't slept that night.

The next day, Austin cruised smoothly into "Sonic Boom", the story that Mr. Dawson, Ally's dad, owned. He had a proud smile on his face, like always. Dez had told him to meet him there, ASAP.

Once Austin walked into the store, his smile turned into a look of confusion, for there was Ally, laying on top of the counter, crying.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Trish asked as she followed quickly behind the bleach blonde.

"Dallas said that 'this' wasn't going to work out!" Ally sobbed into her arms, as her feet kicked and hung off the edge of the counter.

A satisfied smile spread across Austin's face. Although he tried to be sad for his friend, it just wasn't going to happen. He was SO happy right now, yet Ally was quite the opposite.

"Oh, it's okay, Ally. You still have Austin," Trish flashed a knowing smile at the boy, who had traded his satisfied look into one of fear.

_WHAT?_

"What?" Ally asked quietly, looking up at Trish for a second and sniffling.

"and Dez and me." Trish covered up. She'd be dropping hints alright, every time she'd get the chance.

Ally went back to sobbing on the counter. Austin had mixed feelings at the moment; he felt bad that Ally was crying, but he was so happy that her and Dallas were not a thing.

"It's okay, Ally. Don't cry over this guy, he's not worth it, trust me." The brown eyed boy smiled, rubbing her back.

Ally looked up at him, causing his stomach to get… what was that? Butterflies? No, it couldn't be, it wouldn't be, it shouldn't be, it was, no matter how much Austin thought different.

The brown haired girl stood and hugged Austin, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Why?

The answer to that: because she needed to hug someone, someone that was there for her, someone who was blonde and had brown eyes.

He closed his eyes, smiled, and rubbed the small of her back comfortingly. He took in the smell of her, which was a faint mix of cotton candy and vanilla.

Hugging her longer than necessary was just a friendly gesture, of course. Ally was just a friend, just a songwriter, just another fish in the sea, just another girl, just Ally. No matter how you put it, they didn't see each other romantically.

"Hey, you wanna hang out later?" Austin asked. He wasn't sure how to put it, whether he was unintentionally asking her out on a date, or just asking to hang out at his house later as platonic friends. Either way, nobody could tell the difference. Trish thought the first thing was true, but Dez and Ally decided to play oblivious and say it was the second thing.

"Actually, I'm busy all day today. I have work until the shop closes at nine." Ally said. Honestly, she was dying to go and 'hang out' with Austin.

"What about after nine? I live alone." He smiled. Whether or not it was a remark referring to sex, Trish will never know. The curly haired girl laughed at that last comment. She was the only one that seemed to get it, which left everybody looking at her, completely confuzzled.*

"I can't, I have to be awake at 5 A.M to open the store." Ally said. Was she rejecting him? No. Ally would never do such a thing, especially to Austin. She was just taking a rain check this one time, any other time she would say "Yes! Yes, a million times yes!" or, at least, she would think it. She would probably say "yeah, sure!"

"Oh." Austin said, trying to keep disappointment out of his voice. He failed, but nobody noticed but Trish. Was she the only one who saw that they were going to be a couple soon? Yes.

"Maybe tomorrow." Ally smiled. Austin had already made her feel better, like nothing had happened in the past 20 hours. That's what being around Austin made her feel, like nobody else was around, it was just him and her, nothing else mattered. Of course, these were just things that having a friend meant.

Austin smiled. He had to figure out what the two of them were going to do tomorrow night. Picnic? No. Duck pond? No, it was a parking lot now. Write a song? No, they did that every week. Movie night? Perfect.

A movie night would give him the perfect opportunity to invite her over. Plus, it gave them some alone time. Not that Austin _wanted _alone time with her or anything, because that would be weird.

Oh, who was he kidding, he _did _want alone time with her.

He mostly blamed these feelings on his hormones. She was a girl, and he was a guy, this was natural. He tried to ignore them best he could, or at least deny them if anyone asked.

**a/n I have to get to bed right now, because if my mom catches me on my computer I'd be in SO MUCH TROUBLE!**

**Btw, I never stop smiling when I watch Austin & Ally. I'm serious, I smile like an idiot. xD**


	3. Movies and the Mall

**a/n Teehee. Here I go with the third chapter. Oh, goodness, I haven't updated in so long! I might not be able to update on the weekend this week because I have a huge project due on the 17****th**** that I haven't even started yet. :| I feel so horrible, I just finished 'Auslly', my first A&A fic, and I'm sad, yet incredibly proud of myself. ^_^ btw, when Dez yelled out "Apparently, riding on the back of the dog like it's a small horse is frowned upon in this establishment!" it was a quote I saw in a commercial. I thought it was pretty funny. :) oh, and in the second chapter, I realized that in one of my replies to the reviews, I had one of the usernames mistaken for another. I had meant to write to "." but instead I accidentally put 'BeheardBestrongBemarlie' . i must've been reading the reviews of my other story and this one at the same time. O.o**

**Lightning-Lyric – Clearly, you know me from facebook. Who are you? O.o **

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Austin was running around his room frantically, looking for the perfect thing to where, the perfect way to smell, the perfect everything.

First, he'd find out what he was going to where.

A tux? Trying too hard. Pajamas? Not trying hard enough. Everything was wrong. Then he settled on just a plain white tee shirt and plaid blue and green pajama bottoms. Poor guy, he was worrying too much.

Next, he'd find out what he wanted to smell like.

After-shave? No, he didn't shave yet, besides, he didn't have any. Cologne? No, Ally doesn't like it, she says it causes cancer. He decided to just stay in his nice clean pajamas and just smell like clean linen.

Now, he would clean up a little bit.

He ran around his house picking up a lot of random stuff. He found a few lost socks, a picture of him and his mom, a half-eaten sandwich, Dez's cell phone, CD cases, sneakers, stale cookies, and his lost Ipod. He also threw away a bunch of crumpled papers from his little 'trying to write a song to impress Ally' session. He failed, of course. The lyrics were stupid, and the music sounded horrible.

He spread a small, light green blanket over the back side of his plushy blue couch. Austin didn't have any shoes on, since Ally would be meeting him here soon. It was, in fact, 7 o'clock and the sun had set about an hour ago.

Meanwhile:

Ally was using her time wisely.

First, she decided what to wear:

Since it was a movie night, she decided to go with pajamas. They were in Miami, and it was the middle of summer, so she went with blue pajama shorts with green polka dots, and a matching tank top. She had on fuzzy blue bunny slippers that she carried with her.

Next, she decided what kind of makeup she should wear:

Lipstick? No, she was better than that. Eye shadow? No, he wouldn't be able to see it anyway. Nail polish? Sure, why not?

She painted all twenty of her nails blue and green, so they matched her pajamas. She walked around the block to Austin's house after the sun had set. Sure, she had looked like she was screaming "Come attack me! I'm gullible and weak!" but they lived in a pretty friendly neighborhood.

She got to Austin's rather small house, rang the doorbell, and out came Austin, looking cool and collected as always.

"Hey, Austin!" She waved as he blonde opened the door.

"Hey, Ally." He smiled at the petite girl in front of him. Oh, look. Their pajamas match. Well, in the way that colors only matter, because in any _normal _girl's mind right now, she'd be thinking "Oh, polka dots SO doesn't go with plaid!" but that was not what Ally was thinking. Ally was thinking "Oh, cute!" but no, she did not say it out loud.

"Come in, make yourself comfy." He said, walking out of the way to let Ally inside. She had only been in here one other time, and that was when she was so pissed at Austin for stealing her song 'Double Take' and becoming an internet sensation, so she hadn't realized how beautiful the house was. To the right was the kitchen, to the left was a wooden staircase, and straight ahead was the living room.

The walls were covered with pictures of himself, Dez, fans, his parents, some family friends, and even a few pictures of Ally and Trish. The picture frames holding these pictures were all sorts of shapes and sizes, rectangles, circles, squares, triangles, big, small, medium, tiny, you name it.

Lining the walls were all kinds of instruments. These instruments included, by not limited to: drums, electric and acoustic guitars, triangles, amps, tambourines, trumpets, violins, and in the corner was a magnificent red grand piano. When Ally spotted that, she ran up to it.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful!" Ally awed over the glossy piano. It looked brand new, like nobody had touched it.

"I knew you'd like it." Austin smiled.

After she finished drooling over the shiny red piano, she found a 42 inch flat screen TV, planted up on the wall. Underneath laid a DVD player and cable box.

"So… what kind of movie are we gonna watch?" Ally asked.

"A horror movie?" Austin offered; he knew Ally would say no, but it was worth a try.

"No."

"How about-" The brunette got cut off by the blonde.

"I'm not watching a chick flick." He said simply. Austin did not like romance, and that was that.

After a lot of conversing, consulting, and compromising the boy had finally persuaded the girl into watching a horror movie, but only if he agreed to watch a romance comedy. He figured he might be asleep by then, so why not, right?

They watched the horror movie first, lying on the couch that sat a few feet away. Ally was cradled in Austin's arms and they were side by side. This, of course, was only a friendly gesture. Ally had fallen asleep in his arms as the movie played.

After this, they swapped movies and their reactions as well. They were still in their positions on the couch, but this time Austin had fallen asleep, but Ally had tissues all over the place and was crying because of the romance.

After the movie was over, Austin had woken up, and Ally moved over and sat on the plush carpet.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." Ally smiled as she crossed her legs (criss cross apple sauce).

A million dirty thoughts ran through Austin's mind thinking of ways he could "entertain" the brunette in front of him. A smirk spread across his face at the many thoughts, but faded; he knew he could not do any of these things to her, because that would mean they were a couple, or else it would just complicate things.

He sat next to the girl on the floor and crossed his legs as well. He was trying to think of a way to entertain her without coming up with something utterly inappropriate. He looked at her, then at the couch, then at her, then at his feet, then at her, then at the ceiling, then at her. This went on for a few minutes, until Dez called Austin.

_They gotta know, know, know your name, name, name, _

Austin started digging around in his pockets trying to find his phone.

_they want the girl, girl, girl with the game, game, game_

He searched the crooks of the couch, making sure he hadn't dropped it through the cushions.

_and when they look, look, look your way, way, way, you gotta make, make, make-_

Finally Austin found his phone on the coffee table.

"Hey, Dez! What's up?" Austin greeted.

Ally heard silence as Dez spoke.

"What?" Austin shouted.

A little more silence was heard.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Ally" Austin said, before proceeding to hang up the cell phone.

"Ally, Dez and Trish are in the mall jail and we need to pick them up, or else they can't leave until somebody does." Austin said.

"Oh. Well, you think it would be okay to go out dressed like this?" Ally asked, gesturing to the fact she was wearing pajamas, let alone that they were rather small.

Suddenly, a wide smirk spread across Austin's face. He dragged Ally up the steps into his bedroom, and dug out some old clothes from his dresser. He threw them at Ally, and proceeded to grab some clothes for himself.

"You can go dress in the bathroom." Austin smiled, sending Ally off into the hallway and shutting the door. They both dressed, and Ally waited outside Austin's bedroom until he opened the door to greet her. He looked like he usually did, now. His bleach blonde hair casually messy, a long sleeved shirt with black and red stripes, ripped jeans, and sneakers.

Ally, on the other hand, was wearing clothes that did not fit her right, and looked rather ridiculous on her, but to Austin, she looked adorable. She was wearing some of Austin's ripped jeans, but they were older and smaller, so they fit her better, a plain purple short sleeved shirt, one of Austin's black leather jackets (to keep her warmer, it was, in fact, about midnight, and it does get a little chilly at these ungodly hours of the night, even in Florida.) and her fuzzy bunny slippers.

"I feel ridiculous, Austin." Ally said plainly.

Austin chuckled, grabbed her hand, and ran her back down the stairs. Sparks of electricity surged through both Austin's and Ally's hands, but they ignored it.

_Maybe my hand's just falling asleep._ Austin thought for a second, realizing how stupid that thought sounded.

_Maybe I hit my funny bone on the railing? _Ally asked herself. She then thought that it was stupid, because she hadn't hit her elbow at all on the railing.

Ally walked out the door as Austin locked it, dropping his keys a few times in the process. The two walked about halfway to the mall until Ally started getting lazy.

"Carry me." Ally smiled, shoving her hands towards Austin.

He smiled at her before saying "Yes, ma'am," and picking her up bridal style, carrying the girl the remainder of the way to the mall.

**a/n alright, I've been working on this chapter for days, and I hardly had time to finish. I've been working really hard to juggle the three projects I have due next week and writing this story. it's really stressful. Man, I hate school. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I might be updating on Monday. Oh, and Happy Friday the thirteenth! I wish you luck! Although it's already pretty much the end of the day… I still wish you luck for the rest of the night. Thanks for reading, and please review! After this story, I'm going to try something darker. Only because I've been working on mostly fluff (with a few flurries of serious here and there) so I'll be trying something a little OOC. **


	4. Criminals & Christmas

**a/n Guess what? I re-did this chapter. And I must say I am quite pleased with the way it turned out. Yeah, I do realize how insanely crappy and disappointing the last ending was. You have no idea how ashamed I am to have written such a terrible piece of writing. **

**I got less flames than I expected, actually the flames I got weren't even flames. You reviewers never cease to amaze me. Anyways, the reviews I got made me realize that you guys are still reading this story even though I didn't update in forever and a day. So uhh… here goes everything I got.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What did you DO?!" <em>Ally shrieked as she and Austin strode into the tiny mall jail.

Trish and Dez stood behind jail bars with a terrible blue paint job (you could just see the paint chipping away in some places, leaving dull cold metal in its place.)

"We did do anything!" Trish scowled at the security guard that sat relaxed in a swivel office chair tilted back with his feet crossed on the desk in front of him. "Tell him to let us out! I feel like a caged animal!"

"That's because you are one, you _criminals,_" The security guard smirked, jingling the keys in mockery.

Trish through herself at the bars, outstretching her arms and attempting to air-strangle the man that kept her and Dez locked up. "I'm gonna kill you!" Trish hollered.

Ally rolled her eyes and looked to Dez.

"We were hanging out at Sonic Boom. Apparently your dad never took down that prehistoric state-of-the-art security camera, and somebody thought we were robbing the store."

Ally nodded thoughtfully.

"You guys really shouldn't go into the store after closing; especially if I'm not there. And now you know why," she explained.

"So… what were you two doing in Sonic Boom, anyway?" Austin smirked.

"You'll see," Dez smiled. It kind of looked vampire-ish and evil.

Austin grimaced. "Uhmm… I don't know if I want to."

"Trust me: you do."

Austin decided that maybe he should just stop trying to make conversation with his friend and help Ally get the two out of the jail cell.

"Officer?" Ally smiled sweetly. If anything worked it was the innocent card. "My dad and I own Sonic Boom, the music store here in the mall. And Trish and Dez are my best friends; we hang out there after closing all the time. I'm sure they were only waiting for Austin and I to arrive," Ally explained. She glared at Trish. "Right, guys?"

"Heh heh… right!" They both chuckled nervously.

The officer sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll let them go this time; only because I'm getting tired and these two don't even look remotely like burglars."

"I thought you said Trish and I looked like caged monkeys," Dez pointed out.

"Yes, but not burglars." The officer unlocked the jail cell (a couple of pieces of chipping paint floated to the floor in the process) and Trish was the first to run out and tackle-hug Ally.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Ally!" Trish exclaimed.

"No problem! Besides, what would we do without you?" Ally laughed, but she pointed her comment at Austin, who was sitting on a small wooden bench on the wall opposite her.

Austin and Dez did their little "what-up!" handshake and the group was on their merry way out of the mall.

"Hey, can we stop by Sonic Boom before we leave? I think while that guy was wrestling us out of there I dropped my purse," Trish lied.

"But… you didn't have a purse-" Dez observed.

"Shut up, Dez!" Trish elbowed Dez painfully in the side.

0-0-0-0

Once the group got to Sonic Boom, Trish and Dez walked into the practice room and slammed the door before Austin and Ally could walk in.

"One moment please," Dez smiled, poking his head through a crack in the door, and then slamming it again.

"That was weird," Austin mentioned.

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

"I don't think I wanna know," Austin said.

After about five minutes of standing on the platform in front of the Practice Room, Dez and Trish allowed the brunette and blonde to enter, quite elegantly, might I add.

"No way!" Ally gasped.

"Cool!" Austin gaped.

"Merry Christmas-In-July!" Trish and Dez shouted together.

"But- it's not July," Ally pointed out.

"Okay, so we got bored. Let's just celebrate Christmas-in-whatever-month-this-is." Trish admitted as she poured eggnog into glasses and passed it out to the group, earning various thanks and this-is-awesomes.

There was a mini Christmas tree on the baby grand piano, shrouded with little boxes wrapped in colorful paper.

"What's that?" Austin asked, walking straight over to the presents.

"It's a piano, uh duhhh," Dez said.

"Not the piano, the tree."

"That's a fake pine. It's 3 feet tall and maybe about… 1 foot in circumference…" Dez explained.

"We may have bought you guys some presents," Trish smiled.

The group began tearing open presents. Ally got a new songbook, Austin got an envelope full of guitar picks, Dez got a stuffed turtle, and Trish got the newest hottest most expensive pair of shoes. And before you ask- yes, she bought those for herself, at her job at Shelly's Shoe Store.

"Thanks so much, Trish!" Ally hugged her best friend before going to sit on the piano bench.

"Yeah… even though these guitar picks just came from the FREE jar downstairs," Austin said unenthusiastically.

"Be thankful, Austin. Some people don't even know what a guitar pick is," Ally scolded.

"Yeah but-"

"No. No buts."

Austin sighed and sat beside Ally on the bench. They began playing various Christmas songs, Silent Night, The Twelve Days of Christmas, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, and a few more.

"Oh, Christmas Tree, oh Christmas tree… why did you fall on top of me?" Austin sang. "You broke my arm! And killed my cat! You gave my dog a heart attack!"

"Oh Christmas Tree, of Christmas Tree… why did you fall on top of me?" Trish and Dez joined in.

"That's not how the song goes!" Ally shouted over the noise.

"So what? This isn't how the holiday goes!" Trish plopped into a bean bag and looked up at Austin and Ally. "Hey, you two are under the mistletoe!"

It took them too long to notice what Trish had said before her and Dez began chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Ally rolled her eyes and turned back to give Austin a disapproving glare. But as she did, Austin leaned in and planted a kiss right on her lips.

And it may not have been anywhere near December, and Trish and Dez may have just gotten out of jail, and Ally may have been wearing clothes twice her size, but it was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>an Okay so it may have been a bit rushed; but it was better than the old ending. :S **

**Oh, and for my anonymous reviewer who has the partner that is teenage-mindset extreme addition, I made conversations in this especially for you. ;D **


End file.
